Lucky One (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: Kedua adik kembar Baekhyun yang dulunya sering membully Chanyeol kembali datang ke Korea setelah lima tahun di Jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolah mereka. Dan, mereka kembali datang dan mengambil seluruh aset perhatian Baekhyun dari Chanyeol./ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Boyslove/Yaoi/Review?


**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (Baekhachu)**

 **Mainpair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Sekai (Twins :v)**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Family, Fluff**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, Yaoi, berefek samping yang akan membuat anda sakit perut mendadak :v**

Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena Tuhan benar-benar menyayanginya dengan memberikannya seorang kekasih yang cantik dan manis seperti Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas pembelokkan orientasi seksualnya ini, malah ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan kekasih lelakinya yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang wanita.

Chanyeol tak pernah ingin kehilangan setiap waktu untuk tetap bersama kekasih cantik nan mungilnya itu. Untuknya, waktu yang paling berharga adalah waktu bersama Baekhyun dan melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama lelaki cantik itu. Semua ini sebenarnya terasa ringan seperti membawa kapas saja, hingga akhirnya si kembar tak identik, adik-adik Baekhyun, datang kembali ke Korea setelah menempuh Sekolah Menengah Atasnya di Jepang setelah Chanyeol tak bertemu selama hampir lima tahun dan Chanyeol menamainya dengan tahun-tahun kebebasan, karena tak ada lagi yang membatasi antara dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Bukan apa, asal kalian tahu saja, adik-adik Baekhyun itu sangatlah mengerikan-oke terdengar berlebihan sekali, tapi itulah yang Chanyeol dapat deskripsikan tentang adik-adik Baekhyun. Karena, si kembar itu akan bertindak begitu menyebalkan; mengambil seluruh pusat perhatian Baekhyun, mereka akan ikut serta di setiap kencannya bersama Baekhyun, mereka akan membatasi setiap kontak tubuh di antaranya dengan Baekhyun, dan semua itu di atas ancaman 'Restu Mereka Untuk Chanyeol'-restu untuk menikahi Baekhyun tepatnya.

"Oh astaga," gumam Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mondar-mandir dari depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di banku panjang tampan. Lelaki cantik itu menghela napasnya tatkala menyadari sudah berapa lama Chanyeol seperti itu di kencan mereka kali ini.

"Ayolah, Chanyeollie, mereka hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa," kata Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak mengerti dengan isi hati kekasih tampannya itu.

"Mereka sudah akan menempuh perguruan tinggi dan kau masih bilang mereka-" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jari tengah dan telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya seperti membuat gestur tanda kutip. "-anak kecil?"

"Terserah apa katamu, Park Chanyeol," final Baekhyun yang lelah menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah seperti akan kedatangan setan itu. Hei. Menurut Chanyeol, si kembar Byun itu memang jelmaan dari setan, hanya saja paras mereka berdua jauh lebih tampan dari setan.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dan mengamit kedua tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat lelaki cantik itu berjengit kaget. "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sangat dalam. "Apa mereka akan memberi kita restu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kekasih itu, entahlah itu terasa menggelitiki perutnya. Kedua tangan yang dilengkapi dengan jemari panjang dan ramping itu tertangkup di rahang sempurna Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu memuja wajah ini jika mereka berada di jarak yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Lelaki cantik itu memajukan wajahnya dan menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap lucu dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau malah menciumku?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangkupannya dengan kesal diiringi dengan dengusan kesalnya. Chanyeol memang payah jika dimasukkan ke dalam suasana yang romantis, lelaki tampan itu akan menghancurkan suasana romantis yang sudah ia buat susah payah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya seperti tadi.

"Apa seorang kekasih dilarang untuk mencium kekasihnya?" tanya Baekhyun sakartis. Chanyeol yang menyadari kesalahan dari pertanyaan itu pun memaki dirinya dan berusaha mengembalikan _mood_ sang kekasih yang sepertinya saat ini tengah rusak.

"Baiklah, maafkan kebodohanku, Sayang. Tapi, aku benar-benar takut sekarang setelah lima tahun tak bertemu dengan bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu," ungkap Chanyeol dengan nada yang panik bercampur khawatir, terdengar sangat kental di pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Kau mengatai adik-adikku?" Baekhyun mengerut tersinggung dengan ungkapan kekasih tampannya itu. _Shit_ , sepertinya Chanyeol salah bicara lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sayangku, tapi kau tahu lima tahun yang lalu mereka hampir membatalkan pertunangan kita." Baekhyun menghela napas beratnya. Kekasihnya itu sepertinya mempunyai trauma sendiri di masa lalu tentang adik kembarnya. Memang, dulunya Jongin dan Sehun, nama si kembar tak indentik itu, senang sekali menjahili Chanyeol agar tak bertemu dengannya, bahkan mereka pernah dengan sengaja melemparkan kotoran kucing dengan jebakan tak terduga mereka. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tak ketakutan mendengar berita kepulangan si kembar itu ke Korea.

"Ayolah, Chanyeollie, mereka masih berada di banku Sekolah Menengah Pertama saat itu." Mata Baekhyun berotasi malas. Dulu dan sekarang tentu saja berbeda, pikir si cantik itu sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka melemparku dengan kotoran sapi atau kotoran kambing atau lebih parahnya menceburkanku ke dalam selokkan?" Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Chanyeol memang pernah dialaminya dan itu juga karena adik kembar Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Mereka sudah besar sekarang dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan juga baik." Tampan? Oke, Chanyeol bisa mengiyakan tentang hal itu. Tapi kalau baik? Jangan harap Chanyeol akan mengakuinya.

"Besok kita akan menjemput mereka berdua, aku sangat merindukan mereka." Chanyeol menatap _horor_ ke arah Baekhyun seolah-olah di belakangnya ada hantu. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun mengusak surai Chanyeol dengan gemas. Wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu menggemaskan ketika berekspresi seperti itu, dan sekarang ia tertawa melihatnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah _idiot_ -mu, Chanyeollie!" peringat Baekhyun yang belum berhenti tertawa. Chanyeol mendengus kesal, kekasihnya itu senang sekali melihatnya tertekan seperti ini-oke, kali ini dia yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dan melesakkan kepalanya di dada sempit sang kekasih, yang dipeluk hanya menautkan alisnya pertanda ia bingung sekaligus terkejut menerima perlakuan manja dadakan kekasih tampannya ini. Ayolah, Chanyeol yang selama ini bersikap dingin dan angkuh tiba-tiba saja bersikap kekanakkan dan manja seperti ini, bukankah ini menggelikan?

"Aku takut besok kedua adikmu akan seharian memelukmu dan tak membiarkanku untuk memelukmu barang itu sedetik," cicit Chanyeol di bawah sana, mengundang sebuah ukiran senyuman yang teramat indah terpapar di bibir tipis itu. Baekhyun membalas pelukkan sang kekasih dan sesekali bermain dengan rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Mereka tak memedulikan tatapan dari orang sekeliling mereka yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai tatapan, tapi kebanyakkan dari mereka yang menatap Chanyepl dan Baekhyun dnegan tatapan jijik-masa bodoh, yang menjalani mereka kenapa yang repot orang-orang itu. Persetan dengan jijik atau tidaknya.

"Dasar paranoid! Baiklah, kau bebas memelukku untuk hari ini!" ujar lelaki cantik itu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya yang setengah bercanda dan ada nada senang juga di dalam sana.

"Baekhyunie," panggil Chanyeol samar-samar di bawah sana, tetapi Baekhyun masih mendengarnya dan menyahutinya dengan gumaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunie," ungkap Chanyeol yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Satu hari mungkin sudah ratusan kali Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, Chanyeolie. Apa kau tidak bosan? Aku saja bosan mendengarnya!" keluh Baekhyun yang tentu saja bercanda saja. Malahan, ia sangat senang mendengar Chanyeol terus mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Baekhyun merasa semakin dicintai oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Mau beribu-ribu kali kau memintaku untuk berhenti, aku akan beribu-ribu kali mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Sayang," sahut Chanyeol yang mengundang berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya, memberikan kesan geli yang begitu menyenangkan-euphoria yang selalu dirasakannya ketika mendengar _vomit word_ dari Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memberikanku _vomit_ _word_ , Chanyeollie."

"Kalau begitu, buat aku tidak mencintaimu lagi agar aku tak lagi mengeluarkan _vomit word_ -ku," sahut Chanyeol mulai kembali ke posisinya dan menatap _hazel_ cokelat tua itu sangat dalam.

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat tak senang. "Tidak aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu berhenti untuk mencintaiku!"

Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Mereka saling melumat dan bergulat lidah untuk mencoba menyalurkan perasaan mendalam mereka yang sudah tak dapat lagi dijabarkan oleh kata-kata, sekalipun itu _vomit word_ yang sering dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

-o0o-

Hari yang ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol pun datang dan sekarang dirinya tengah menuju rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemput si cantik itu lalu mereka akan menjemput adik kembar tak identik Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun sudah menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke jok penumpang tatkala mobil mewah milik Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depannya, wajah cantiknya tak terlepas dari senyuman manis tersebut membuatnya berkali-kali jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Jelas saja, telah lima tahun Baekhyun tak bertemu lagi dengan adik-adik kesayangannya dan mereka hanya berkomunikasi melewati sambungan telepon atau paling tidak _video call_.

Baekhyun akui, kedua adiknya yang dulunya lecek minta ampun bertransformasi menjadi dua orang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan menawan. Dia jadi heran sendiri, mengapa hanya dia saja yang cantik di dalam keluarga Byun ini, selain ibunya tentu saja.

"Berseri sekali hari ini," kata Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum sedari lelaki cantik itu memasuki mobil mewahnya, namun matanya masih tetap fokus pada jalan raya yang sedikit melenggang.

"Apa begitu terlihat?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkikik geli. Chanyeol bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lima tahun aku tak bertemu Jongin dan Sehun, Chanyeollie," ucap Baekhyun yang tak disahuti oleh Chanyeol. Bukan apa, Chanyeol takut salah bicara lagi nantinya bila ia menyahuti ucapan sang kekasih itu.

"Kau tahu, baru kemarin saja aku mengganti popok mereka," tawa Baekhyun sembari melempar ingatan sejenak ke belakang. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum melihat lelaki cantik itu begitu bahagia sekarang. Jarang sekali Baekhyun terlihat seperti ini.

-o0o-

Dua orang pemuda sedang berdiri di _lobby_ bandara dengan kacama hitam yang membingkai sepasang mata elang nan tajam milik mereka. Setelah mengambil semua barang-barangnya, mereka lalu keluar dan melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat sebuah papan nama yang tertulis nama me-

"Itu dia, Hun!" Pemuda yang jauh lebih gelap kulitnya dari pemuda lainnya itu mengintruksikan si pemuda pucat untuk mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

Mereka dapat melihat dua orang lelaki berbeda paras; yang satu cantik dan yang lainnya tampan. Dan yang membuat mereka harus membuka kaca mata hitam mereka dan memperlihatkan mata indah nan tajam itu adalah papan nama yang diangkat oleh lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah malasnya.

 **DUO KEMBAR MENYEBALKAN**

Mereka berdua mendengus geli melihat orang yang dulu suka mereka kerjai tersebut memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'Hai, Menyebalkan!'

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dan memeluk kedua adiknya itu secara bersamaan. Jongin dan Sehun, nama kedua pemuda tampan itu ikut memeluk erat sang kakak hingga membuat tubuh mungil kakaknya itu terlihat tenggelam di pelukkan mereka. Namun, sepasang dari mata mereka masing-masing menatap Chanyeol tajam.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh raksasa ini, 'kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit mendelik ke arah Chanyeol yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan 'Ada apa denganku?!'

"Aigooo! Kalian ini tidak berubah, huh?" Baekhyun mengacak kedua surai merah gelap milik Jongin dan surai blonde milik Sehun.

"Dan, _Hyung_ semakin cantik saja," balas Jongin sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun namun ditangkis oleh Baekhyun dan sukses mendapatkan pelototan dari sang kakak. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak suka di panggil cantik.

"Chanyeollie _Hyung_ ~" Mereka berdua segera menubruk tubuh raksasa calon kakak ipar mereka ini dengan panggilan yang manja. Chanyeol terbelalak mendapati perilaku tiba-tiba dari adik kembar Baekhyun ini. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat hobi kedua adiknya itu tidak hilang sama sekali, hobi apa lagi selain hobi 'Mari Kita Mengganggu Chanyeol _Hyung_ '.

Di balik punggungnya itu, dia dapat mendengar percakapan si kembar tampan itu dengan jelas.

"Hun," panggil Jongin seraya menyeringai kepada Sehun yang berada di sisi kanan.

"Ada apa, Jong?" sahut Sehun berusaha mengikuti alur pembicaraan Jongin yang sepertinya ia ketahui.

"Ku kira ini akan semakin menyenangkan," kata Jongin sedikit berbisik dengan nada yang menyeramkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu apa, Jong?" Sehun ikut menyeringai ketika menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Perlukah aku menceburkan _Hyung_ tampan ini ke akuarium piranha agar kau mengetahui maksudku?" tanya Jongin sakartis, tapi itu bukannya menyeramkan untuk Sehun, melainkan itu menyeramkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol memekik ketakutan. Sontak saja semua orang di sana menatapnya aneh. Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau kedua adik kembarnya itu menggoda kekasih tampannya itu lagi. Huh, itu memang kesenangan untuk mereka sendiri, Baekhyun juga terhibur sebenarnya. _Poor Chanyeol_.

-o0o-

Mereka telah berada di rumah Baekhyun sekarang dan seketika itu Chanyeol berubah menjadi babu duo kembar menyebalkan itu.

"Yak! Bawalah koper kalian masing-masing!" ujar Chanyeol yang merasa keberatan harus mengambil koper milik calon adik iparnya itu dari bagasi mobil.

"Jongin, Sehun, kalian seharusnya-"

"Ayo, kita masuk dahulu, _Hyung_ , aku merindukan Ibu dan Ayah!" potong Sehun dengan wajah cerianya dan disetujui oleh anggukkan Jongin. Mereka berdua masing-masing merangkul Baekhyun; Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan Sehun merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

"T-tapi-" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan memelas. Sehun meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di tempatnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

"Yak! Kalian tega sekali meninggalkan aku!" Tak ada yang akan mendengarkan jeritanmu sekarang.

Sesampainya di dalam, Jongin dan Sehun langsung disapa oleh Ibu dan Ayah mereka. Si kembar itu pun melepaskan rangkulannya dari Baekhyun dan memeluk kedua orang tua mereka secara bergantian.

"Astaga, kalian tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan dan juga tinggi, huh?" bangga sang ibu sambil menatap takjub Jongin dan Sehun yang terkekeh mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Bu, kami tidak akan mau sependek _Hyung_ ," sindir Jongin seraya melirik orang yang disindirnya dengan ekor matanya. Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar sindiran tersebut.

"Oh ya, di mana Chanyeol?" tanya sang ibu yang tak mendapati sosok kekasih anaknya itu.

"Aku di sini, Bu," sahut Chanyeol baru saja masuk sembari menggiring dua koper besar milik calon adik iparnya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Seharusnya kau membiarkan duo nakal ini untuk membawa koper mereka masing-masing," ujar Nyonya Byun lalu memukul sayang kepala Jongin dan Sehun, cukup membuat mereka berdua meringis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bu," kata Chanyeol sopan, padahal di dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikap tak sopan kedua calon adik iparnya itu.

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap tak bersahabat kedua anak kembarnya yang sibuk terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuk mereka itu.

"Ayo, kita makan siang bersama!" ajak Nyonya Byun lalu tersenyum seperti malaikat. "Chanyeol-ah, taruh saja di sana, biar nanti duo menyebalkan ini yang melanjutkannya."

"Ibu~" rengek keduanya secara bersamaan, namun sang ibu malah tak memedulikannya dan menarik Chanyeol masuk ke ruang makan.

"Jangan menyusahkan Chanyeol lagi, kalian mengerti?" peringat sang ayah dengan nada yang sangat tegas dan segera diangguki oleh Jongin dan Sehun, kemudian Tuan Byun mengikuti sang istri dan calon menantunya itu; pergi ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun menertawai kedua adiknya itu lalu memeletkan lidahnya. Saat tangan Sehun mengambang di udara, seolah-olah akan memukul kakaknya itu, Baekhyun langsung terbirit-birit mengejar ibu, ayah, dan calon suaminya itu.

"Oke, kali ini kau menang, Chanyeol _Hyung_ ," gumam Sehun seraya menyipit tajam matanya yang memang sudah sipit.

"Benar, adikku," sahut Jongin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh kembaran tak identiknya itu.

"Adikku? Bahkan kita lahir di waktu dan hari yang sama," protes Sehun yang tak terima dipanggil adik.

"Aku lahir lebih awal beberapa detik daripadamu, jelas saja kau adalah adikku!" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya lalu menyusul keempat orang yang sudah mendahului mereka sebelumnya.

"Banggakan saja itu, _Hyung_ -ku!" balas Sehun malas dan dengan sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata ' _Hyung_ ' dan menyusul Jongin dengan langkah yang malas.

-o0o-

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan duo menyebalkan itu dan perkiraan Chanyeol seratus persen benar mengenai pemonopolian Baekhyun. Mereka menyita semua perhatian Baekhyun untuknya, bahkan mereka jarang berkencan lagi karena permintaan aneh duo menyebalkan itu.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu, si duo menyebalkan itu meminta kakak tertua mereka untuk menjadi bantalan mendadak dengan membaringkan kepala mereka di masing-masing kedua paha Baekhyun dalam kurun waktu yang lama hingga membuat kaki Baekhyun kram. Dan, karena itu kencan mereka dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun dengan alasan kakinya sangat pegal. Padahal, Chanyeol berniat untuk melamar Baekhyun untuk menjadi suaminya pada saat itu. Ah sial memang.

Dan, untung saja hari ini Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakkan kencan mereka yang akan menjadi acara lamaran nantinya. Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan segalanya bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun, tetapi sayangnya lelaki cantik itu belum mengetahui ini, tentu saja ini karena Chanyeol ingin semuanya menjadi kejutan bagi calon suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya untuk mengusir segala kegugupannya, ia membalikkan papan kayu yang bertuliskan ' _Open_ ' menjadi ' _Close_ ' yang terletak di kaca besar bagian kanan pintu kaca dengan dua daun pintu tersebut. Ia sudah meminta kepada ibunya untuk mengosongkan Viva Polo atau _cafe_ milik ibunya ini untuk malam ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil _design_ nya sendiri. _Design_ nya tidak istimewa, bisa jadi ia sedikit menyontek hasil dari drama yang biasanya ditonton oleh kekasih cantiknya itu; dengan cahaya yang temaram, setangkai bunga mawar di tengah meja, dan ditemani rangkaian lilin yang berdiri di tempatnya. Bedanya, ia membuat semua menu di sini menjadi serba _strawberry_ , bahkan taplak mejanya pun bergambar _strawberry_ yang sangat menggemaskan, kontras dengan suasana yang romantis ini.

 **Kring~**

Bel dari pintu masuk berbunyi nyaring saat seseorang dengan tuxedo abu-abunya masuk dengan alis yang mengerut bingung. Sedangkan, Chanyeol yang memakai tuxedo biru tuanya sudah tersenyum begitu lebar di samping meja penuh makanan bertemakan _strawberry_ itu dengan sebuah cacat yang indah bertengger manis di kedua pipinya- lesung pipi.

Itu Baekhyun, sang calon suaminya yang begitu menawan hari ini dengan balutan tuxedo abu-abu itu. Bahkan, kulitnya tampak begitu bersinar, meskipun sekarang ini cahaya tengah temaram.

Tetapi...

"Yo-yo- Woah!"

"Jongin, seharusnya kau me- Astaga!"

Kalau ini berada di dalam sebuah drama awalnya akan terdengar sebuah lagu klasik romantis, tetapi seketika semuanya berbunyi seperti sebuah rekaman rusak dan diteruskan dengan bunyi gelas pecah yang menunjukkan satu per satu ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Eung, sepertinya kita salah tempat," kata Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknyanya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal.

Sehun sedikit batuk karena merasa dirinya menghancurkan moment romantis ini. Ia sedikit menyikut pinggang Jongin dan menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'Bagaimana ini? Habislah kita di rumah oleh Ayah.'

"Apa kita pulang saja?" tanya Jongin membuat gestur pergi dengan jempolnya ke arah pintu keluar.

Dan, ia tak sengaja melihat orang tua mereka sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding yang menyekat antara bagian belakang dan depan _cafe_ dan sialnya mereka menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan menuding.

Baekhyun? Wajahnya masih menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan senua ini dan matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti memperhatian seluruh isi _cafe_ yang mendadak diisi oleh lilin-lilin beraroma terapi dan dinding-dindingnya pun dipenuhi oleh foto mereka berdua.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, meskipun dengan senyum yang sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun mengajak kedua adiknya itu. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi bila nyatanya semua sudah terjadi dan tidak akan ada lagi moment romantis yang akan terjadi selanjutnya- pikir Chanyeol.

Saat duo menyebalkan itu akan diam-diam pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol menghentikkan mereka.

"Yak! Jangan kabur!" Jongin dan Sehun sedikit meringis mendengar perintah tersebut.

"Ibu, Ayah, kalian hidupkan saja lampunya," kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang lemah. Dan, suara itu mampu menyentak Baekhyun dari keterkejutannya.

Setelah itu semua lampu _cafe_ dihidupkan. Chanyeol menunduk kecewa karena ekspektasinya tentang acara lamaran ini jauh sekali dari yang dia harapkan. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di rahang Chanyeol, membuat mata besar itu menatap wajah cantiknya.

"Kau membuat semua ini?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, terlihat sangat manis dan lucu di mata lelaki cantik itu.

"Ini begitu mengesankan, kau tahu ini semua membuatku terharu!" ungkap Baekhyun tanpa sadar menitikan air matanya dan senyuman yang begitu manis. Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dan bergerak menghapus pipi Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengangguk sangat menggemaskan, membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Ehem!" Sehun berdehem beberapa kali sembari melarikan matanya ke mana pun karena merasa dirinya dan Jongin di sini berperan sebagai nyamuk dari sepasang kekasih yang akan mengikat janji pernikahan sebentar lagi.

Kedua orang tua mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan Tuan Byun langsung saja menjewer telinga Jongin dan Sehun hingga membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ayah sudah memberitahukan kalian agar tidak mengacaukan kencan mereka hari ini, 'kan?!" tanya sang ayah dengan nada menuding. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum menang melihat kedua calon adik iparnya itu menjerit ketika ayah mereka semakin menarik telinga mereka.

"Baekhyunie," panggil Chanyeol kepada seseorang lelaki cantik yang sedang berada di dalam pekukkannya saat ini. Dan, lelaki cantik itu menjawabnya dengan deheman.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak biru dari dalam saku jasnya dan membukanya untuk Baekhyun. Sebuah kotak yang memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik, tapi tidak terlihat terlalu _girly_ seperti biasanya, tentu saja Chanyeol menikahi seorang lelaki, bukan wanita!

"Maukah kau mencintaiku dan menjadi suamiku untuk selamanya?" Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar permintaan tersebut. Terdengar begitu menggelikan, tetapi Baekhyun menyukai sensasi geli yang menggelitik perutnya ini.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak duo menyebalkan yang masih menerima jeweran dari sang ayah. Sedangkan, Keluarga Park dan Nyonya Byun tertawa melihat hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya!" jawab Baekhyun dengan mantap. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Tetapi, sayangnya ciuman mereka terbawa suasana dan beralih menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas membuat kedua orang tua mereka menjatuhkan rahang mereka, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yak! Berhentilah berciuman di depan kami!" gertak Sehun tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tsk... pasangan zaman sekarang memang tak ada yang baik," sewot Jongin bersedekap dada dengan wajah kesal bercampur iri, sebenarnya.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Bahkan sekarang, kedua tangan Chanyeol telah merengkuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

 _'Terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi guardianmu, Baekhyunie. Aku adalah seseorang yang sangat beruntung karena dapat memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun.'_

**END**

 **YEAYYYY! Oneshoot datang lagi dengan gajenya wkwkwk...**

 **Yuu tau ini gaje pake banget... Dan maaf udah ngeboom dengan fanfic-fanfic gaje Yuu :v tapi semoga saja kalian yang belum pernah baca ff Yuu, bisa terhibur dengan membacanya. Nih, yang gak bisa main watty, Yuu udah publish di ffn, jadi bisa leluasa deh bacanya tanpa masalah yang berarti.**

 **REVIEW BILA FF INI BILA KALIAN MENYUKAINYA! TRIMS~**


End file.
